Birth of Love
by Ribon95
Summary: Four years have passed since Jane returned home from her little adventure to Neverland. Fours years have passed since she's last seen Peter Pan, Tink and the Lost Boys. She's now leading a normal life with her family. But what happens when Peter makes an appearance? Well, you can imagine. Her world is about to change. For the better or worse, that is yet to be revealed. Peter/Jane
1. Ordinary Girl

_**A/N:** _Wow, wow, this is my first fanfiction here on this website. Anyway, I'm super excited about this story and where it's going to go, and I just hope that you guys like it.

This story takes place after Peter Pan: Return to Neverland.

As you can guess, I do _**not**_ own the characters. All I own is this plotline.

* * *

What is our purpose? Surely, everyone is born for a reason. Surely, we all have a purpose and unique significance from the moment we were born. Something each human being is capable of. That only they're capable of. Nobody else is. But these aren't questions people inquire, for they cannot receive an answer. So they just keep said thoughts as just that - Thoughts. They might pop up every once in a while, when the brain is at a more vulnerable state and wants answers. What is our purpose?

At this moment, however, these thoughts were far from visible in the brain of the figure standing outside a big gate. With long, honey-coloured hair, her body covered by an elongated brown skirt and white shirt, topped with a dark green coat, the sixteen year old girl awaited. The sound of footsteps passed by her, their owners being met by their mothers and fathers who greeted their children with a smile and a hug. Funny how your day could go from moody and dark to cheerful and bright, with just the receipt of a smile from your family.

The arm of the girl raised at the petite frame approaching her. He ran towards her, and she waved with a grin on her lips.

"Jane!" The boy shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist, the hug filled with a clear and obvious joy.

"How was school today, Danny?" Jane smiled down at him, stroking his recently cut dirty blonde hair. "Hook didn't show up, did he?"

Her brother giggled, shaking his head. "No, no and if he had I would've quickly won against him and sent him back to Neverland."

Jane nodded, as if agreeing with his confident and proud statement, before taking his hand and motioning to make their way back home.

Roughly four years have passed since Jane was taken by Hook to that one place she had wanted to believe in but couldn't. The war, the sights back then wouldn't allow the fog to be cleared from her eyes. It was just such a ridiculous story, that of her mother's. With Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys. What kid would believe such things when they were fearing for their own lives? And of course, as headstrong as she was, those thoughts were merely rubbish. Until that one blissful day where she was whisked away. Where she flew for the first time; Where she fought pirates. And where she became the very first lost girl. Then the most prominent thing - That's where she met the one who made her believe again. Four years have passed, and not once has Peter visited her. Granted, he never visited her mother either, which should be a wake up call to the fact that she'd never see him again. But that small hope at the back of her heart remained. That he could come back. Even if it was just for one day. Just one day would be enough.

Nevertheless, since she came back quite a few things changed. She began taking fencing classes, mostly in case she was facing a dangerous situation at least she'd know how to protect herself. And besides, she was still the very first lost girl. As such, one has to have a unique talent. Hers was fencing. Of course she was still no professional and has only been doing this for three years, though she was positive that she could beat Hook. Subconsciously, a smirk morphed on her lips at the thought of fighting Hook one more time. Fighting alongside Peter and the Lost Boys...Boy, did she miss them.

The walk back home was fairly quick. A piece of paper had been left on top of the kitchen table, informing her that their mother would be back as soon as possible, that she simply went out grocery shopping. With the new information locked in her mind, Jane walked back to her room as did Danny who most likely went to impersonate Peter. It seemed to be his favourite game, after all.

She opened the door, firstly noting the sunset painted in every wall and engulfing the room in endless warmness. The days were getting shorter, and the weather was getting colder. It was already November, so not a surprising event.

Her backpack was thrown on her bed as soon as the front door opened, signaling her mother was back. Tonight was Jane's turn to help her mother cook their dinner, though surprisingly, her dad was there with her.

"Father? Do you not have work today?" She questioned as she hugged him.

"I was feeling a tad queer, so I came home. They didn't want me to infect them anyway." He laughed, as if what he had said was at all amusing. When it came to someone being ill, Jane always took the case serious, even if it turned out being just a one-day cold. You could never be too cautious, she always says.

"Then let's get you upstairs and-"

"Dear," Her mother put a hand up as she interrupted, though a gentle smile always planted on her expression. "He just needs some rest and he'll be as good as new."

Jane wanted to say something, but her mum shook her head, which resulted in a pout and frown on her behalf. "All right, fine."

Her dad patted her head, tittering. "I'll be all right, do not even worry." He finished, making his way upstairs, her sparkling blue eyes following him until his shadow was gone. You could say she was worried sick, and his weak smile wasn't convincing enough.

"Come, dear, help me with dinner." Her mother requested in that sweet voice of hers, and Jane couldn't help but oblige. She didn't ask any questions, knowing it wasn't her place to and knowing her father was probably suffering from fatigue. Finding a job had turned out to be a nightmare after the war was over and the re-construction had begun. And even now her father had to work more shifts than she could count, all for the sake of his family. It was painful to watch him go through so much trouble, but it definitely encouraged her ambitions. She wanted to be the one to take care of them. So they could rely on her a bit more. At sixteen years of age, would she even be considered a child anymore? No. Getting a job, finishing school, those were her priorities. And she would never give up on them. For anyone.

* * *

She scuffed back to her bedroom, though not before glancing at the door which led to her parents' room, where her father would be lying in bed, ill. It took all she had not to barge in and make sure he was all right. If mother said he was fine, she should accept it as easily as that.

Grunting, Jane entered her dark room with the only source of light being the one from the moon outside. It was dark, so much that she almost missed the movement at the corner of her eye. Though, it was already too late. Something, or someone, was already weighting her body down and causing her to lose her balance, resulting in her falling on her bum.

"What the-?" She mumbled.

Familiar giggling voices had her eyes widen at the possibility, and she focused her attention on the figures on top of her.

"Jane Jane Jane Jane!" The lost boys happily shouted her name. You couldn't even fathom her surprise at this precise moment. Was she dreaming? Her eyes moved up, as if in slow motion, as they studied the taller figure dressed in green with the moonlight drawing his features, and a little sparkling light next to him.

"Peter..?" She said in a soft whisper which almost sounded like a question.

There he was. Looking right back at her, with the usual grin on his lips.


	2. A Request

_**A/N**:_ Sorry it's been a while! But thank you for the reviews!

I don't own the characters, only the plotline.

* * *

The room became silent as she stood up and took a step closer to him. Her eyes analyzed every inch of him, keeping a calm and matter-of-fact composure. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, though quickly closed it as the palm of her hand met his cheek. The sound echoed the room, and his own hand covered where hers had just landed. The lost boys gasped along with Tinkerbell at her rash action.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He pouted, confused and staring at her. "I come back and this is the greeting I get?"

"Yes," replied Jane, almost instantly. She took another step towards him, and surprisingly, he didn't move back. Of course he didn't, though. It came as no shock or news. No matter what the situation, Peter was to never show fear or any other quivering emotion. His pride would be hurt.

And surprisingly, Jane simply rested her forehead against his chest, weakly swatting his arms a couple of times. "Took you forever, you idiot." She mumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

He'd only been embraced by Jane one time, and it still felt awkward. He wasn't sure where to place his hands or what to do to comfort her, though her words had his shoulders relax and his expression softening. There was a burn at the back of his neck, and instinct made him stroke her hair which his touch seemed to notice had become longer. Fear piled up at the thought and possibility that she had become an adult like Wendy, with children and a husband of her own. And this was the first time he wished his thoughts would be incorrect.

The clearing of a throat was enough to bring both figures back to reality. Jane was glad the room was dark as she had felt her cheeks heat up which could be an incredibly embarrassing sight. It was as if her mind had gone blank the moment she set her eyes upon Peter. Her body moved on its own accord and before she knew it she was in his arms. This was information her brain needed to absorb to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Uh-So," she began, moving towards the candles resting on her table to light them up and give the room some life. "What brings you guys here?" The four walled bedroom was now fairly lit and she turned towards them. Tootles jumped right in her arms, cuddling in and making himself comfortable, which caused a titter on her part. The rest of the lost boys all wrapped themselves around her, a huge grin of satisfaction on each of their petite faces. "I missed you guys, too." She really did, it felt like a decade or more had passed.

Her eyes then moved up and her eyebrows almost raised. She knew she was taller, taller than Peter was last time she had visited. So how was it, that they were at the same eye level? Could Peter be...No, that was literally not possible. Maybe she just didn't grow as tall as she had thought? She'd settle for that, at least for now anyway. The reason for their visit was what she was the most curious to find out about.

It wasn't like she was any better. Peter's hues wandered her frame. Everything was different. Hair, face, body, height. Everything except her eyes. They were still as determined and enchanting as always. How much exactly had she aged, though? She still seemed to be his age, maybe a little older, but definitely wouldn't count as an adult. This calmed the boy who had been a nerve wreck on the journey here, with every possible thought of whether she'd moved on, grown up and forgotten them rushing through his mind.

Subconsciously, he smiled and Jane tilted her head in perplexity at his sudden change in expression. For a few seconds it had looked so rigid, and now it was the complete opposite.

"So? Peter?" This seemed to have gotten his attention as he suddenly found himself looking around the room, in search for something, it seemed.

"Yes. Well, is Wendy here?" He asked, and a hint of sadness poked her at the realization that he was here for her mother and not her.

Her eyes moved towards the door. "Yeah, downstairs," she said, meeting Peter's gaze once more.

He stood tall and firm, placing both hands on his hips. "Lost boys! You have my permission to go and greet Wendy, I know how much you all miss her." For some reason, he was staring at Slightly, the only one of the Lost boys who actually knew what this was all about. It was his cue to convince everyone to leave, so Peter and Jane could have a moment to talk about the reason for their return.

The boy dressed in the fox costume nodded. "Come on, everyone. Let's go say hi to Wendy bird!" He motivated the others, and opening the door, the lost boys ran downstairs, leaving Jane, Peter and Tink alone in the room.

Jane was bewildered. _What exactly is happening?, _she thought to herself, unsure of whether she should ask or not.

A shiny winged figure suddenly flew in front of her, and a smiled grew on her lips. The sound emitted from the small fairy was cheerful, and Jane understood what she was saying. _I missed you_. Tink nudged her minuscule nose against Jane's, making the honey haired girl laugh.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? You need to force Peter to come visit more often." She used her finger to pet Tinkerbell's head, who welcomed herself to sit on the girl's shoulder, before gluing her attention on the boy.

He had a somewhat serious look as opposed to his usual childlike, bubbly smile, which told her whatever their reason for visiting had to be of great importance. All the lost boys seemed fine, injury-free, as were Tink and Peter, so that alone relieved her from crazy and stressful thoughts that someone could be hurt.

Peter began floating, sitting, Indian style, in mid air with arms crossed over his chest, and for a moment Jane had forgotten he had the ability to fly. It had been the last thought to enter her mind, her brain filled with the happiness and surprise to see everyone again after so many years. She quickly got used to the sight, though.

His next words were the least she expected to hear.

"You're doing fine, I see," he commented, with a hint of a smile though Jane couldn't quite place the emotion behind it. "I was actually wondering...If it were possible for the lost boys to stay with you for a while?" He asked, and the look of confusion being something he had already expected.

"Why's that? What happened in Neverland?" His words triggered her concern, already expecting to hear the worse. This was extremely infrequent. Peter would never ask something like this unless some terrible curse, or the likes, had bestowed on Neverland. He looked down at the ground and Jane approached him. "Tell me," she persisted, unmoving from her position until Peter cleared the situation.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't request such thing without some explanation behind it. And knowing Jane, she wouldn't let this go. Not that he hadn't already predicted it. So, he began.

"After you left, everything seemed all right in Neverland. Nothing too strange or out of the ordinary. Kind of, at least.." He trailed off, before clearing his throat, and Jane kept quiet, listening carefully. "But lately, weird things have been happening. And appearing. Actually, it started a few years back. We had our very first...What was the word..Like, a huge wave. Not even the mermaids knew why it happened."

"A tsunami?"

"Yes, that's it!" Peter exclaimed, and Jane's eyes widened. A tsunami in Neverland? How was that possible? "Anyway, that was the first really out of place thing that happened. Then, there were more. At first it was only natural disasters, though I didn't even know Neverland was capable of producing them." His index finger tapped his arm as he continued. "But then... Monsters began showing up out of nowhere. At the beginning it was only once in a while and they weren't so bad. We figured it was someone's prank and defeated each as they came. But they became stronger. So much that it'd be a risk if the lost boys faced them. And at the rate things were going, with more monsters appearing more regularly, my only solution to keep the boys safe was...By sending them here. Until I find the source behind them and a way to finish them off."

He finished, and Jane was speechless. Silence engulfed the room as they both stared at each other, the candles flickering making it so their bodies appeared to be moving unsteadily.

Now it made sense. His tense face, the reason why everyone was here. Of course his request for them to stay was not something she would ever refuse. However, if the monsters, as Peter put it, were strong and scary enough to make Peter fear for everyone's lives, then who would fear for his own? Even Jane was well-aware of what she wanted to do, even before he had finished explaining everything. Maybe the answer had been at the back of her brain this whole time, regardless of what the reason for their sudden appearance.

"All right. They can stay. But on one condition."

"Of course," he chuckled. "What's that?"

"I'm coming with you."


	3. A Leap

_Don't own the characters, only the plotline._

* * *

_Have you ever wondered why things happen a certain way? Why the sun shines every morning without fail, or why the moon always makes its appearance at night. Why languages are spoken the way they are and why every day is different from the others. I have yet to be given a reason to wake up, a reason to live. I limit my existence to taking care of the ones dear to me and worrying for their happiness and their safety. Thinking it's ok to lead that kind of life just as long as everyone I love isn't down. I'm what you'd call a sidekick. With no real story of my own, simply that one person who helps in moving other people's destinies along where they're meant to go. But part of me wishes I could do more. Part of me wishes I could wake up from this never-ending dream of a safe life. Of being me._

Jane's eyes burst open as a heavy sound pounded on the floor of her bedroom. The bag Peter was carrying towards the window had slipped through his fingers, waking the teenager up. Had he forgotten about their promise? "You weren't trying to leave without me, were you?" She got up quickly, wondering to herself when was it she had fallen asleep. Just a minute ago the two were talking about when a good time to leave to Neverland would be, and before she could realize how tired she was, she'd fallen asleep, head on his shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes, pointing at the bag. "Just whose bag do you think that is?" He said, with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't just gonna leave. Although I really want you to stay. It's not safe there." The look of concern on his face was flattering - At least he thought about what would be best for her. But she wasn't a damsel in distress. She could very well take care of herself, and though Peter knew that, his protective self couldn't help but worry.

"Ok, fine. Then why didn't you wake me up as soon as you noticed I'd fallen asleep? I could've helped you carry it this far."

"From your closet to the window? I think I could handle that much. Come on, Jane, I'm a boy, this is the kind of thing we do. It's not fun, but whatever. And I figured I'd let you sleep a little before we left."

Jane huffed, nudging him out of the way and picking her bag up. "May the testosterone be with you. But I think I can do this much. Girls aren't as fragile as you might think. I recall I was the one saving you that one time from being eaten by an octopus."

He frowned with his usual childish expression. "My arms were tied up, there was nothing I could do. And whose fault was it that you had to save me?"

"Hey! I really regret that, all right? Could you not remind me, please, it's not exactly the most pleasant thought to fill my head with."

Their bitter arguing was like their thing. It could be about the smallest and most insignificant topic, but the two always found a way to think of a comeback for the other. Which was why this could go on for a while, unless one of them struck a chord, then the conversation could take a darker turn. Though in this case, it didn't seem to be like that. "Sorry," Peter apologized, trying to stifle a laugh and completely failing.

Jane was baffled. His laughter was out of the blue and the reason behind it stayed unknown until he spoke again. "Sorry...Just...Your hair..Bed hair, looks really really funny right now.." He said in between laughs, and Jane panicked. She ran towards the mirror, dragging her bag along, and her eyes widened at the sight. It was puffy, with hairs out of place, some glued to her forehead, and generally like she'd just participated in some horror scene. Her fingers did her best to fix it, running them along her long hair until it was acceptable to go outside. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Tinkerbell rushing inside to check up on them, wondering what had happened after hearing the sudden laugh, though checking the normal view, she sighed in relief.

Jane, however, cocked an eyebrow as she turned towards Peter. "Funny, huh?" She stared mischievously, and the boy knew something was coming. Well, someone. She ran fast towards him and instinctively, he took a step backwards. Before he knew it, his hat had been stolen and Jane was now moving rapidly towards the window. "Tink!" She shouted, smiling at him slyly and jumping out. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his mouth, feeling a terrible fear settling in at the possibility she could hurt herself by doing something this reckless. Sprinting towards where she had just been, he felt a huge wave of relief at the sight before his eyes - There she was, the moon shining on her beautiful features as she soared through the sky with the most gorgeous smile on her petite face. She was just like an angel who had ascended the Earth and was now flying to where she belonged. He was so dumbfounded, he hadn't realized he was floating until his head made contact with the ceiling. Oh..Damn, what was that? He ignored his previous state, thinking it'd be better to, anyway. It hadn't been the first time his mind wandered, and he didn't like it. It was an unknown part of him, and Peter didn't always like things he didn't understand, especially about himself.

He flew to where she was and her hand tousled his hair, earning a groan from him. "Your hair looks really funny, Peter." Jane mimicked his previous words, keeping his hat (which he not-admittedly forgot about) clutched in her other hand, before placing it on her head. "Hey, Tink, who am I?" Raising her chin and putting her hands on her hips, she flew a little higher than the two of them, confidently stating, "Second star to the right and then straight on till morning! Now, come along. I shall take the bag because everyone else is incapable of, even though they have hands as well." Tink laughed and Jane joined her, while Peter stared at the two females with arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm just gonna leave without you two," stated Peter, flying in Jane's direction and getting back the green accessory that belonged to him. She watched him fly ahead, chuckling and quickly following, Tink alongside her.

"I was kidding, sorry sorry." Jane shook her head as they flew higher and higher, seeming even closer to the stars. How beautiful the night looked. It was somewhat nostalgic, or at least that was the feeling she got. Like a sensation she'd know ever since she was a little girl. Something she couldn't quite put into words, it just moved something inside her. She took one last glance at her house, knowing her mother was most likely watching them as they spoke. Convincing her to go back to Neverland with Peter hadn't been easy. She recalled the look her mother gave her, though something about it felt strange. The way she had looked at Peter gave off a slight vibe that she was piqued. But when she looked at Jane, it was almost like she could sense her mother's jealousy, though couldn't quite place her finger on the cause. Nevertheless, the lost boys somehow managed to ease her mind by lying about the gravity of the situation. Yes, if her parents had known what Neverland had been going through, the possibility that she'd be with Peter right now were minimum to zero. Not like she blamed them, she knew how much they loved her. Lying was wrong and wasn't usually the method she'd go with, but in this case she saw no other option.

"You're slow, Jane, hurry up!" Jane's head shot up at the sound of Peter's voice, realizing she'd slow down in the midst of her thoughts.

"Maybe I was just giving you a head start?"

"Yah sure, like I need it."

"You're awfully confident."

"Well, I do fly better than y-" But before he could finish, she was already flying at the highest speed, overtaking Peter and his huge ego.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, it's on."

The two laughed as they raced against each other to reach the finish line on the other side of the second star to the right.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Kind of short, I apologize.

But thanks so much for the reviews, they're very much appreciated!


	4. Neverland

Here it is, the next chapter! Sorry these have been taking a while. But thanks so much for the reviews, they're always very much appreciated!

Don't own characters, only plot.

* * *

Everything was so familiar, so nostalgic, it evoked a sense of sentimentality in her heart she embraced openly as they flew through the kaleidoscope passage that led to the world of dreams. This time, the voices echoing their surroundings were different. They weren't her mother's. They were hers. From when she was here the first time. Her over-thinking mind wondered how this part worked, why she heard what she heard and if Peter heard the same thing. There were a lot of things about Neverland she didn't understand, which irked her just slightly and made her want to figure everything out even knowing it was most likely impossible. Couldn't blame the girl for being curious, though. But she really was back, and somehow it almost felt hard to believe. As well as the fact that she was still allowed in here, though she guessed this place didn't consider a sixteen year old girl an adult, although at heart she felt like one.

At a close distance, she could faintly spot the island, a smile growing at how close they were, though quickly dropping at the sight she didn't expect to find. It was cloudy with a hint of fog in the air. It wasn't chilly, though, the air felt sort of humid and dark. Granted, with Peter's description of what was happening she had expected this place to be a little different, monsters here and there, but nothing like this. There were cracks in the earth, she assumed caused by some natural disaster that had hit the island.

"Are you shocked?" Jane heard Peter's voice, her wide eyes slowly moving from the horrible scene to him, who had kept his hues on her. She nodded, looking back down.

"I am. It's not what I expected," she looked around, suddenly noticing Hook's ship was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hook?"

He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head slowly. "Not sure. I haven't seen him since the big wave. I don't know if he was smart enough to somehow avoid it or his ship sunk with him."

"Oh," nodded Jane, cupping the side of her neck with a sigh. Everything was upside down, Neverland wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be cheerful, with the sun always shining and the sky always blue. Happy at all times. Even Hook didn't deserve an ending like the one Peter was suggesting, and part of Jane hoped he was all right no matter how ridiculous that was.

"Come on, we'll go to the Indians, not a lot has hit them yet and they've been able to defeat the few monsters that showed up so we'll be safe there," he glanced at her, before starting down towards said place with both Jane and Tink following behind.

Peter figured Jane was as shocked as he was when this whole thing began forming, so he'd let her take her time getting used to it, or at least used to the idea of what Neverland had become.

They soon arrived there and Jane realized this was the first time she's actually been in the Indian camp, like actually stepped foot inside instead of just flying for a few seconds without the chance of scanning the place. Contrary to last time, there were a lot of Indians scurrying around with baskets of food in their hands, others with various different supplies and she assumed with the sole purpose of storing them in a safe place to prevent their tribe from going through hunger. This whole sight was oh too familiar - It reminded her of the war back home. Expressions of people who feared for their own life scattered around, mothers keeping their children close at all times in fear that with just one glimpse away they'll lose them forever. It hurt her heart.

Peter seemed to notice her discomposure and placed a hand on her shoulder. She brought her attention to it, the simple gesture calming her down. This wasn't the time to be impressed nor the time to feel sorry for what was happening before her eyes; they needed to find out who the culprit behind this all was, and the reason Neverland was in the state it is now.

Someone began approaching them, a woman with beautifully long raven hair, braided back and a warm smile secured on her lips which somehow seemed to make her feel relaxed on the inside. It was so gentle and sure of itself, like she knew things would end up all right. She stood in front of Peter and the two shared a greeting unknown to her, hand raised maybe in respect though she couldn't tell who respected who the most.

"Tiger Lily," said Peter with a small smile. She was all grown up now, a lady at that. A princess indeed. The Indian people seemed to be the only ones who actually aged in the island - Slowly, but they aged.

"Peter Pan," she returned the smile before her eyes fell on Jane, who had looked confused until Peter said her name. She'd heard of the Indian princess from her mother's stories, and was surprised she wasn't a little girl as she had expected. Her mother seemed to have left out the fact that some people in here did get older. "You remind me of someone I met a long time ago," Tiger Lily told Jane.

"Yes..That person was probably my mother, Wendy. I'm Jane, her daughter," informed the teenager, for some reason feeling the need to be polite though unsure how to with the woman before her.

"Ah, yes, now I see. Well, you are most welcome here." The Indian princess then turned her attention to Peter, giving him a quick nod. "I'm glad to see you're well and have delivered the boys to a safe place."

"Yeah, I was able to get them far from here. Any news on the whereabouts of the monsters?"

"Mhm. Come, I show you," Tiger Lily motioned with her head for the pair to follow her, which they did.

Entering a tipi, the three sat down around a medium sized low table where the map of Neverland lay. There were scribbles on it, crosses it seems and Jane wondered what they meant.

"Here," Tiger Lily pointed at a place in the map between the mermaid lagoon and cannibal cove, "That's where we last saw three monsters. We are unsure of where they were heading or where they came from, however."

"And any more disasters?" asked Peter.

Tiger Lily shook her head. "Not disasters per say, but there was some thunder last night. Thankfully no lightning, though - Another fire could be a serious problem."

Peter sighed, tapping his chin in thought. At least not much had changed during the two days he was away, but that thought didn't relieve his mind. There were still monsters and still things happening that nobody could explain. It frustrated him and he found himself scratching his head in exasperation.

"Do you guys think it's possible children aren't dreaming enough?" Jane asked to fill in the silence. The way that question sounded in her head made a lot more sense, "I mean, you know-"

"Yes," Tiger Lily interrupted. "We considered that possibility as well, and it might be partially at fault, but it doesn't fully explain the monsters. There's still something we're missing but I can't figure out what."

The three sighed at the same time, all seemingly disappointed neither had an answer or hypothesis for this situation. If they had a clue, anything, could be as small as a pea but it was something. Something they could try and develop, but they were all at zero. Monsters, natural disasters - It just didn't add up.

Jane hated feeling helpless and this whole thing was giving her a headache, so she stood up. "I'll try and see if someone needs my help. If you guys come up with any idea call me right away, please."

"All right..You ok?" asked Peter, concerned.

"No yeah, of course, I'm fine. But sitting here and not doing anything is bothering me, so I'll see if I can be helpful outside," she said honestly, with a reassuring smile before walking outside.

His hues followed her until she was out of sight, subconsciously clenching his fists at the frustrating thought that this was clearly getting to her and yet there was nothing he could do to make it better. Patience wasn't a trait Peter possessed or had yet developed, so the fact that they still hadn't found out anything about the reason behind this darkness hovering Neverland was killing him. And the fact that Jane was here and he knew there were monsters around only made it worse, his priorities getting all mixed up between finding the culprit and not losing sight of Jane to make sure she was safe. It was all very messed up.

Tiger Lily watched him as his eyes were still glued to where Jane had just stood, momentarily pondering when the time to speak would be right before deciding on now. She cleared her throat, catching Peter's attention who turned back to her suddenly conscious he had been staring. He became fidgety for some reason, which was weird and never usually happened, moving his hands around a lot from rubbing his neck to scratching his forehead, which made the girl laugh.

"So why did you bring her here? You know is not safe." She said, propping her chin in her hand.

He chuckled, recalling he had told Jane the exact same thing. "She insisted. She's too good of a person to let me handle everything, I guess. Or she's just too stubborn," he locked his arms over his chest, the corner of his lips raising slightly.

It caused Tiger Lily to raise an eyebrow. "And you gave in? Can she defend herself if monsters appear?"

"She's strong. She might not seem like it, but she is. And I'm here to save the day so it's all good." Although his words were filled with confidence, his inside was turning with worry. What if he couldn't reach her on time? What if it was too late? Darn it, these were not things he should be thinking about, his positive attitude couldn't be ruled because of a couple of monsters. He had to stay calm, for the sake of everyone here, he couldn't let this disturb them inside. Couldn't let fear ruin the possibility that they could end up winning this battle. "So anyway. Have you guys set any traps for the monsters?"

She nodded. "Yes, we've got a few prepared. So far two monsters have fallen for them, into this very deep hole we dug. We just aren't sure how many of them there are and if our traps will be able to help a lot."

"Sounds good, though. At this point there's not much else we can do aside from fighting them and making sure all are gone, so for now it's good enough," he assured her, rubbing his eyes and yawning, suddenly feeling exhausted. Granted, he hadn't slept properly in five days, with all that was going on and trying to figure out where to send the lost boys. But he didn't really have the privilege to anyway, and he'd end up with anxiety if he tried to even rest for a little bit.

"Peter.."

"It's fine." He knew she'd try and tell him to lie down and rest, that they've got this under control, so Peter stopped her before she could continue. It just wasn't something he could allow himself to do at this moment. Standing up, he stretched his back and took a deep breath, a grin suddenly empowering the once numb expression on his face. "Let's take a break, we'll try to figure this out later."

She sighed, smiling warmly without commenting back. It'd be useless anyway, he wouldn't listen to her. So she figured she'd let him do what he thought was best since it tended to work out in the end.

Her smile was the only cue he needed, now leaving the tipi and quickly looking around in search for Jane. It took him only five seconds to spot her. There she was, sleeves rolled up, a basket of food in her hands and a smile full of energy as she spoke eagerly with this lady carrying a baby. Like nothing wrong was even happening around her. She just seemed like a ray of sunshine in the middle of a storm, which amazed him, and somehow made him feel better. He flew towards her, surprising her from behind as he tapped her shoulder which caused her to flinch in shock.

"Peter!" she shouted angrily, but he couldn't help but find it adorable. "You're the worst, I could've dropped this basket, you know!"

"Awh, come on Jane, where's your sense of fun?" He pulled his legs up in a sitting position as he hovered above her.

"I swear I'm gonna hit you with an apple."

He laughed at the halfhearted threat, putting his hands up in defense deciding to play along. "Sorry, sorry, I don't wanna get hit."

Jane rolled her eyes, biting the need to smile at his silliness. "What're you doing here, anyway? Did you guys figure anything out?"

"Nah, we're taking a break. Figured we wouldn't be able to discover anything new with our stomachs empty."

She gave him a nod, what he was saying making sense. "All right, well, from what I gathered the bonfire isn't for another hour or two, so do you want some fruit in the meantime?" She looked down at the fruit pilled together in the basket, bringing her eyes back to Peter.

"I'm good. I'll wait like everyone else."

"Jane!" Someone called her, waving as a way to get her attention and she turned towards the man who was gesturing for her to bring the fruit.

"Oh that's me. I have to bring them this so they can store it away. Duty calls!" She turned around and started towards the man, before halting and looking back. "I'll be right back, ok?" The girl smiled, jogging forward, the figure that was now maybe slightly taller than him becoming smaller with each step she took.

She really looked different, Peter thought. Maybe it was the longer hair, or her now more accentuated curves or just how much her beauty developed over the past couple of years but Peter felt entranced everytime he looked at her. Like she belonged to a place he could never reach. Somewhere peaceful to match the serenity of her movements. It was strange but he couldn't stop looking at her, and there was a feeling at the back oh his heart that told him he was happy. Happy she was back in Neverland, happy they could hang out again. Happy he got his friend back. It contradicted the feeling of worry and wish she would've stayed back home, where she was safe and sound. These were emotions that completely messed with his mind because they just didn't make any sense. How could one be happy and unhappy at the same time? Was that even possible? She was now running back towards him with a grin on her beautiful face, and his breath almost hitched in his throat.

And just then, rain began pouring down.


	5. Fears

**By the way, just wanted to mention that, in my head, Peter's 14.**

**A lot of fluff in this chapter woooah. And kind of not at the end.**

**Anyway, this is kind of a crappy chapter, a bit rushed here and there and I apologize for that.**

_**Don't own characters, only plot.**_

* * *

"You're too close."

"Well, Peter, how else do you expect me to do this?"

"I can do it myself!"

"Just stop talking," Jane rolled her eyes as she dried Peter's hair with a baby pink towel. The problem wasn't the fact that she was the one doing it, the problem was what was necessary for her to do it. Being too close, he was feeling awkward. As in, awkward in his chest. Maybe awkward wasn't the best word to describe it, but it was the only one that made sense in his head. He tried averting his gaze, so it wouldn't be captured by the sparkling pool of her eyes. If that happened, he feared for his own rash actions, whatever they may be.

She had finished telling Tiger Lily something, but he wasn't listening. Her skin emitted a nice fragrance, he thought. It made him want to- immediately and literally shake his head. What the heck was he just about to think?

Jane just stared at him, bewildered with the sudden movement. But she confused his embarrassment with annoyance that maybe he was hating the fact that she was drying his hair after the skies decided to bless the island with a cascade of rain. So she retired the towel and sighed. "You're gonna get sick if you don't dry, though," she commented, moving to her own bed on the other side of the tipi the two were staying at.

Tiger Lily had just informed them that the rain seemed to be coming down slower with each hour, so that the bonfire was still happening only pushed back. You could hear light thunder outside, and so they had been instructed to stay inside until it passed. But...Why in the same tent? Sure, it was Neverland, everyone was a kid, technically they'd be considered kids as well. But Jane was sixteen. Not to mention a girl. Not to mention a girl with hormones and someone who gets nervous around boys, especially the ones who are capable of making her giggle like a child. So this was the worst possible scenario. She tried keeping herself distracted, with books she'd brought from home to study, or trying to plan strategies for these supposed monsters, but the breathing and sense of a male not even ten feet away from her was making such task impossible.

Not like he was doing much better. When the warmth of the girl left his side it almost made him groan. He wanted to ask why she'd stopped, but instead found himself being the usual child-like Peter. "Jaaane, my hair is still wet," said the boy, extending the towel back to her with his bottom lip sticking out.

It was moments like these that she wanted to say something along the lines of '_are you a child?_', only to be reminded that yes, that is what he was. Not a child like her brother, but still a child. She got up, accepting the towel and dropping it over his head as she began rubbing gently. She didn't sit down, simply stood tall, while he kept still, sat on the bed staring at his hands to keep his head tilted down. His body was facing her, or well, her stomach anyway, giving him time to appreciate the dress she was wearing. It went a little below her knees, worn out, but the color was still beautiful - Grey with a few spots of white here and there which told him this has been something she's possessed in a long time. Without a word, he leaned in to rest his forehead against her stomach. It caught her by surprise, Peter could feel her body twitch at the sudden contact. "Sorry, got tired," he half-lied. He was exhausted, yes, he couldn't think one hundred percent straight, yes, but he just wanted to feel her touch. Just because.

His explanation, though short, made sense and it relaxed her. "Have you slept at all?"

He shook his head slowly against her body. "But it's ok, I'm Peter Pan, I can handle going months without sleeping."

"Peter, nobody can do that. Your body would give away after just a few days," she chuckled, hands still working on drying his red hair.

He purred. "I can. This boy can do things nobody else can!" His tone of voice was weak, lacking enthusiasm, informing her he indeed needed to rest. And she wouldn't take a no for an answer.

Holding his head, she forced him to look up. "You're going to sleep. Right now in fact."

"No," Peter frowned. "Not when there's so much going on."

Her eyes softened, dawning on her what the reason behind his decision to stay awake was. Of course she understood his determination more than anyone, the two were similar when it came to worrying about what's dear to them. But this reached a point even Peter should be aware had gone too far. Everyone needed to rest, even if for just a few hours. She set the towel aside, now patting his head with a soft smile on her features. "Peter Pan might be able to handle it, but I think Peter's body needs to rest. How else will you fight the monsters to protect Neverland and everything you love?" It somehow felt like she was talking to her brother when he was younger. "Here, I'll even lie down with you until you fall asleep."

By now he already seemed to be dozing off, so Jane inched him back, making sure he was tucked in nicely and comfortably. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, about to turn back to check how the outside was looking but a hand wrapped around her tiny wrist stopped her.

"Lie here," he managed to mumble with a very sleepy and somewhat hoarse voice, indicating he did hear what she said before. It had been her idea after all, though she didn't actually mean it. But she found herself lying down next to him, a little higher on the bed in case he wanted to snuggle against her - Which she hoped he wouldn't because, well, he's a boy and she's a girl. It'd be indecent.

A couple of minutes passed, and Jane kept her eyes on the sleeping face of his. It was so innocent and cute, it felt like a dream. She'd often dream about what it'd be like to see Peter Pan again, be with him in Neverland once more. Would she fly next to him as they explored the island? Would they search for many more treasures belonging to evil-looking pirates? Would she never have to say that infernal word of _farewell_? Would he ever be willing to grow up? Maybe it sounded horrible, to wish something like that to someone who's as happy as always in the same state he's been for who knows how long. Maybe this is the most impossible thought she'd ever come across. And there were no but's here, this was simply her selfish mind wondering without a good enough reason to support it. It did that a lot, right before she'd nod off. Which ended up happening.

Jane was awoken abruptly by the sound of thunder, realizing she'd somehow fallen asleep. What the- The most inexplicable thing, though, was how she was the one snuggling against him now. He had one arm wrapped around her, his eyes still closed and his dream still taking its course. It took her a few minutes, but a blush had taken control over her cheeks coupled with a burning sensation at the back of her neck. Oh. My. God! How? It had only been about twenty minutes, not even giving her enough time to have a decent dream, so how did so much movement cause them to switch positions? This was ridiculous. She was hiding her face in his chest, just in case he was awake and able to glance at her cherry cheeks, but the soft breathing sound told her it was safe to come out. Goodness, this was to never be mentioned. Ever. She'd die of embarrassment before Peter could find out.

* * *

He was wide awake and well refreshed - that nap had been just what he needed. And as it was somewhat quiet outside, Peter assumed nothing much had changed since he'd fallen asleep which left his mind at ease and washed his worries away. Putting on the green hat, the boy stretched his body now floating low in the tent, kind of like a mini workout. And after a great nap like that it was almost necessary, he wanted to go out there and do something that required a lot of moving around to transfer all the extra energy to.

A faint bell was heard, the only one he knew he'd never mistake for any other. "Tink!" She came in, seemingly rushing in a panic manner towards him. "What's wrong?" She pointed outside, speaking to him in a way only Peter and the lost boys could understand. And what she had to say was not at all pretty, but got him pumped up. "You saw a monster?!" he repeated after her in a way-too-excited tone for her liking. This was good, he'd had enough of these...things, feeling enough motivation to try and at least finish one of them off. It wasn't smart, and was too spontaneous, but he flew with her outside the tent only to be faced with Jane who jumped back slightly.

"Wha- Where're you going?"

He didn't want to tell her, but at the same lying didn't seem like the best solution either. "Tink said she saw a monster. It's kinda time I figure out how to beat them."

"Wait, what? You're not thinking of going there without a plan, are you?" she asked, incredulous.

"Look at the people here, Jane, everyone fears for these monsters things. I got my knife and brains, I can fight it."

Jane quickly held on to his wrist, suddenly afraid to let him go. Afraid the monster would be too strong for him to fight it alone, and that she could lose him forever. "Don't..." she murmured weakly, unsure where she was going with it but was cut off by the scream of a man not too far from here.

Their heads shot up in the direction of where it came from, both knowing perfectly well what most likely happened.

"I gotta go, Jane, come on."

"No, I'm going too, then."

This wasn't the time to be fighting against her wishes, so he just nodded and the three were off. Tinkerbell led the way towards where she last saw it and Jane's anxiety grew. This was it. They were really about to face this so-said monster. Somehow, she hadn't been afraid before, not when she knew Peter and Tink were safe with everyone else. But they were putting themselves in danger, and that's the thought that wouldn't leave her mind.

They landed on the grass surrounded by trees, an open zone, where the shouting had been heard and Tink had last seen the beast. For the moment, though, it was quiet. Too quiet. It was leaving them restless, looking in every possible direction in case a surprise attack awaited them.

Jane's eyes spotted something behind the bushes. It was hard to decipher what it was, but it didn't seem to be moving, so she figured it couldn't be anything dangerous, deciding to approach it. Could be useful. Her eyes squinted, still unsure of what it might be, until she looked behind the bush. Just like that, her heart nearly jumped out of her throat and the nauseating feeling almost took her by surprise. You could tell it shocked her, especially since she screamed loudly and fell back on her bottom. Peter rushed over without a moment to lose with his knife prepared, frantically searching for the reason behind Jane's fear.

"What is it, where is it, are you ok, what happened?"

"Peter..." Her shaking finger pointed towards the bush. "It's...a...a.."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, peeking behind the bush she was so scared of. But now, he knew why. There it was, lying on the stained grass with flies all around it. What once was a human leg.

The ground trembled - something was coming. It all happened too fast, Peter saw something coming at them at an incredibly fast speed, almost in the blink of an eye. He picked Jane up and the two barely dodged whatever it was. A loud, spine-chilling snarl like the one that followed couldn't fool anyone. Never has Jane ever heard a sound similar before. And the sight before her eyes only emphasized her need to fear for everyone's lives.

"Oh my god..." They couldn't believe their eyes. Enormous, fiery eyes, horns, teeth that held what seemed to be a piece of a human arm with blood dripping down its purple-ish skin, a creature whose elbows and shoulders were covered with thorns and a visible tale only to add to its inhuman appearance. A monster that, without a doubt, didn't belong here.

* * *

**If you wanna see what the beast looks like I've put a link in my profile description.**


	6. Relief

"Peter!" Jane cried loudly in horror when Peter was hit by the beast's long tale, sending him flying against a tree on the opposite end. His head suffering the most from the impact, leaving his mind foggy and fuzzy. For a second, his vision was impaired so he didn't notice Jane's attempts to run towards him in panic.

He wasn't moving, still, hand on his head maybe to make sure it was still there or maybe because that could help his senses stabilize. Regardless, she was too worried to care about anything else, moving closer to him as fast as her legs could go.

Tink hovered over his shoulder, looking like she was about to cry as she whispered in his ear though Peter wasn't showing any signs of reaction, only prompting Jane's stomach to explode with anxiety and concern. Mix that with anger for the beast who was roaring at the empty air - this situation could not get worse. Her eyes looked back to keep the monster under her gaze and somewhat in control, widening at the realization of its tale striving to crush her dainty figure. Only barely and almost perfect aim, but Jane managed to dodge its attack, instead it hitting the ground right next to her and causing a not-too-deep hole but deep enough to know she could've died instantly from that. It was like that represented perfectly the gravity of this situation.

And finally, she reached Peter, kneeling down and checking for injuries. "P-Peter, Peter, can you hear me?" There was some blood dripping down his forehead but he still had a pulse. That fact calmed the tears that threatened to spill; they could still escape alive. But the beast was coming again, ready to crush every last bit of hope she had. Think, Jane, think! What could one do in a situation such as this? To protect both Peter and Tinkerbell, what could she possibly do against this thing? In a haste of the moment she grabbed a large tree branch lying on the grass and hurled it at it, having meant to aim for the eyes though it hit one of its horns instead. It didn't do much damage, nothing even, it just seemed to have only angered it as the beast roared louder than before. While that happened she managed to hide Peter behind the tree, planning to distract the monster and lead it far from him. "I'll be right back," she murmured, taking one last glance at Tink who simply watched her with wide panicked eyes. She couldn't feel her body, every action and sensation that came being overpowered by fear for her own life. There were no happy thoughts to fly her out of there so she had to rely on her legs and hope they wouldn't let her down. Had to rely on her own instincts to survive this.

Running in the opposite direction from Peter's hiding spot, Jane kept shouting words so that the beast would follow her. It was working, that inhuman figure was following her voice. Now that she was being chased, her plan didn't have a second part. Run and what? She's usually good at coming up with clever escape routes, not to mention how she's used to it, but there wasn't much to work with here. There were trees, bushes, and a big devil-looking figure crushing every bit of nature standing in its way, plus exhaustion from both terror and running without a specific destination.

She glanced back for just one second, a mistake she's come to realize when she tripped on her own feet. Her face went pale when the ground trembled more prominently and the beast approached her, its bloody teeth alone so frightening their sight could freeze a person with fear. In a state of panic, her attempts to crawl backwards seemed almost pathetic as well as unsurprisingly useless. But she couldn't think, she couldn't even scream. And when its big hand hurried in her direction, she squeezed her eyes shut as all hope fades from her very core. What once was a roar turned into silence, anxiety just awaiting on her death, the cold that wasn't in the air piercing her skin.

...Nothing. Nothing was happening.

Jane slowly opened her eyes, lowered the arm that had been protecting her face. There it was, the monster, staring intensely at her. But...Not moving. It's as if time had stopped, right as it was about to attack her, it halted. Why? And then, it began moving again, not even giving her enough time to process this situation, only this time towards the trees past her. Slowly, in a more serene way, but definitely not enough that such word would be of appropriate usage. It was one of the most confusing relieves she's ever felt, if relief was even the proper way to describe how she was feeling. Her legs and hands shaking, it took her a few minutes until she was finally able to get up. To move towards Peter and Tink without so much of a glimpse back. A few minutes until the realization that she was still alive could hit her.

000

Hand tugging at the umber shawl wrapped around her, her other holding a mug containing some herbs Tiger Lily had given her to ease her nerves, she sat outside on a tree branch; her mind replaying what had happened just a few hours back. The shaking had stopped but the image is still so vivid in her brain, it's almost unbearable to think about Peter's blood, her helplessness in the whole scenario, and how they could all be dead now hadn't been for the fact that the monster-thing decided to stop its attack for no apparent reason. That was the part that made no sense whatsoever, no matter how hard she tried to understand or grasp the reason behind it.

"Hello there..." A hand on her shoulder and her thoughts are gone, her gaze moving towards Tiger Lily who sat next to her, watching the girl like a worried mother. "How are you feeling?"

She almost sighs a response, instead the ends of her lips curling up in a frail smile. "How's Peter?" responding with a question of her own instead of the answer the other was hoping for as it was probably obvious even without saying it out loud. The only word to describe how she was feeling now? Tired. Not just physically, mentally too, which she figures it's normal after going through all of that. Regardless, Peter was more important at the moment.

"He's sleeping now. We have treated his wounds; thankfully they looked more severe than they actually were." She doesn't repeat her previous question, moving on from it. "So, what exactly happened back there? You haven't told us yet."

Jane takes a sip from the mug, nodding. "Well, basically, we were attacked. We saw it, the monster everybody's talking about. With a single swing of its tail it knocked Peter out immediately, though to be fair he did hit his head against a tree," her free hand caresses the side of her neck as she continues explaining, "So I tried distracting it, running far from Peter, you see. But then, of course, I fell. And then the strangest thing happened- It...Stopped? It just, stopped attacking me."

"It stopped? Was it distracted by something?"

"No, that's the thing. Its eyes were staring at me, so stern like...Uh...I'm not sure how to explain it, but it just halted completely. Then it kept moving past me, to the trees behind." Eyes moving back to Tiger Lily, confusion in them so clear to anyone. "Do you think it means anything?"

Tiger Lily pauses, seemingly going over her words with careful thought. "Don't know. It's hard to say."

Jane hums, gaze now fixed on the mug in her hands. "It is."

000

"JANE!" Peter shouts, his whole body thrusting forward in panic and agony at the nightmare he'd just had. Or was it a nightmare. Pain shoots through his head and he presses it with one hand, grunting at the memories returning to him. What was it again? There were Tink and Jane in the middle of the woods; something joined them, something...A beast. The last thing he remembers was a tail, coming at him with extraordinary force and speed. After that...

Panic mode activated, hastily searching the room for signs of her at the same time he tries to disregard the pain he feels, but nothing. Empty. He shouldn't jump to conclusions, but until he has secured the whereabouts of her he can't relax. Body sat at the side of the bed, he notices Tink sleeping next to his pillow, holding on to a wet piece of cloth and quickly conjecturing she might've been by his side the whole time he was sleeping. That thought makes him smile, one less problem now that he knows she's all right. All that's left is to make sure that destiny followed Jane as well.

Quietly so as to not wake the fairy up, he lifts his body with great effort, trudging out of the tipi. It was actually sunny for a change, the clouds covering the sky not near the source of warmth, and he almost has to squint his eyes with the unusual weather. First instinct is searching non-stop for honey coloured hair, seeking confirmation that no harm had come to her. There's people walking with baskets as per usual, others interacting in such a relaxed manner that you wouldn't think there's anything wrong with Neverland to begin with. But maybe that's a good thing, people keep themselves busy and avoid thinking about unnecessary things. He's a person who can't do that, he needs to guarantee safety for him and his friends, so if there's danger he can't simply ignore it. What kind of a leader would the lost boys be looking up to, if that were the case?

In the midst of his search, he feels someone bump into him from behind, turning on his heel out of instinct.

"Peter!" Tiger Lily exclaims in surprise. "Are you feeling well enough to be up already? Does your body not ache?"

"Actua-" his words are interrupted when a figure pops out behind her.

"Peter?! What are you doing here when you should be resting! Is your head all right? I don't mean that in a rude way this time, I mean literally all right, since you did hit it hard." Jane is prattling on about his head but all he can think about was that she's here. Wound free, worrying about him and right in front of him. How strange, he suddenly finds himself on the ground after his legs gave away in such relief he's not even sure what to say or think anymore.

"Peter, oh God! Are you feeling ill?" She kneels down, hands checking for any possible open wounds that could be taking action in his head.

"Can you hear me? Answer me if you can," Tiger Lily crouches down next to Jane, possibly equally worried.

He doesn't speak, however. So glad that Jane is alive after his recklessness to go after the beast is what drove this worry to begin with, yet she doesn't seem angry or any similar emotion. Simply pure concern for his well being.  
An urge strikes him, his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace he wasn't aware he even wanted or needed. He's not sure how else to express the happiness of seeing her well and already bossing him around.

It takes Jane by surprise, too, feeling her whole body become warm, not only from Peter's body temperature but her own rising.

"You're alive..." he says that in such a soft and relieved voice, she can feel his sentiment of happiness travelling to her heart, and lets her arms reciprocate this hug. He tightens it a little and so does she, as if they're making sure the other is really here.

Peter is such a confusing boy, always managing to surprise her in the most unexpected of ways. And although she's self-conscious, well aware people might be watching, she doesn't let herself be the first to let go.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATED AFTER SO LONG I'M SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER. And I'm sorry if it's not too good, I'm trying to improve my writing skills, though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys, it means a lot!**


End file.
